mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evanf
Welcome Hi, welcome to My babysitter's a vampire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Evanf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pickledudette (Talk) 00:42, June 27, 2011 I made you an admin :) KataraFan 13:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) DUDE !!! your favorite character is Rory... Mine too !!! I'm surprised you like him . He's the dorkiest of all. But I love em. Kinda ubsest. Musivlifelove1 Re:Project Userbox Sure, I'll do it. What do I need to do? :) [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 19:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I Be An Admin Hi Evanf. First of all I think it's really great that your a christian. I am too. Anyway, I'd really like to be in admin. If you are willing to make me one i'd really appreciate it. You can find my link at the bottom of 'List of Administrators' page. Thamks so much. Musiclifelove1﻿ Thank You Thank you. I did. And have a great day. I'm really glad your a christain, more people should be. :) Project:Episode Dear Evanf, You asked me if I would like to lead Project:Episode. I will lead it if you make me a Bureaucrat on this wiki. Thank you, Gniner42 21:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Promotion Ok,Im making you a Bureaucrat now Pickledudette 03:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) blocked why did u block me?? Hi Hey arn't you from the pokemon wiki? hey how old r u cn u send me the pic of cameron(rory) Re: Please Stop Ok, I stopped a long time ago. Can you please stop sending me the same message. I got it the first time. I posted the same picture but I won't anymore. Thank you. by Musiclifelove1 What do you think? Hi. I'm leaving a message to you and all of the other admins about an idea that I had. What I want to do is lock all of the pages so that only people who create accounts can edit them. This way we will have less wikia contributors. What do you think? It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 18:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Haha Wow! I completely forgot about the MBAV wiki. I'll add it now. It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 22:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) cameron kenndey is my cleb crush <3 -love selly bear- hey can i be an admin and a chatmodstrador and a bureaucrat admin pls and thankk you im nice to every body im not stukup im not sallow and im not into my self i care more about other ppl and how thay feel i just whant wiki to be pece full and safe for every body -love Selena141 - RE: Inactivity I think Ciria is the only person we need to remove as an admin. Everyone else seems active. It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 21:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) A.N.T. Farm Wiki Are you able to edit anything on the A.N.T. Farm wiki? Every time I try to edit something the page never loads and I was wondering if I was the only one having this problem. It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 15:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Email I talked to Zannabanna and he said he's having the same problem. I sent an email to Wikia asking for help and Zanna posted a blog on the community wiki. It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 18:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Can I be a Bureaucrat? --Breawycker 22:04, August 28, 2011 (UTC) hi why did you blocked for infinity on the ant farm wiki? for nothing please can you fix this im so upset U Blocked You blocked me from your wiki.Just created mine and blocked you.See YOU in a yearJJMan 22:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC)JJMan Re Hey don't call me immature jerk! I like this wiki but I HATE you=\- So back off!JJMan 22:24, October 3, 2011 (UTC)JJMan i like to play on my baby sitters is a vampire FashionGal Message Can I be an admin????? F@$H!:ON G@L 03:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. F@$H!:ON G@L 19:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC)